Children From The Future
by Becky Silver
Summary: A crystal ball not a normal onesends young Becky Black into the past she is determind to find her friend Rom Lupin while she is there but maybe their are more friends on their way to help her. Yeah! Chapter Two is now up!
1. Default Chapter

_**Children From The Future**_

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own Rebecca Black, Eliza Lupin, Jirius Black, Rom Lupin and Daniel Potter. They are Mine!!! For now all others belong to J.K.Rowling. For now because more characters may come.

**_Chapter One- The Begining_**

"What are you doing?" asked a small girl about seven years old with long black hair and blue eyes.

"Nothing…just playing…that's all" replied a young boy also about seven years old with short messy black hair and brown eyes.

"No really what are you guys doing?" asked a girl about eleven years old with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Nothing!!" replied the boy.

"Yes nothing," said a boy with short raven black hair and light green eyes that was sitting with the first boy.

"Sure if you say so then. I'll be upstairs if you need me ok?" said the girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"All right Eliza," replied the first boy with messy black hair and brown eyes.

"Liza…where is Rommie?" asked the little girl.

"Oh Becky I don't know where Rom is," replied Eliza "Oh and Daniel behave for once will you" she said to the boy with messy black hair and brown eyes.

"Sure I'll be good" Daniel replied grinning.

"Well just behave all right?" Eliza said warning them.

"All right" Daniel and Becky said.

"Well…Jirius what about you?" Eliza asked the boy with raven black hair and light green eyes.

"I'll be good" Jirius replied grinning.

"Okay well I'll be upstairs then," Eliza said going up the stairs then she turned around half way up "Be good"

"Yup we'll be good" Becky, Daniel and Jirius said together.

"They're up to something" Eliza whispered to her self.

"So show me Dan" Becky said to Jirius and Daniel "Please, Please, Please!!!" she begged.

"Alright look" Daniel said and pulled out a small round crystal ball about as big as a golf ball on the side of it was written _'To see what you wish think it clear and choose wisely for this is one time only…this trip is two way for you must come back if not…you will change time the future and the past so once more I will say…Be careful for there are consciences'_

"Wow…where did you get that?" Becky asked curiously.

"Found it while I was playing…strange isn't it" Daniel said.

Becky reached out and took it from Daniel's hands and into her own.

"Oh…Becky be careful we don't know what it does" Jirius said worriedly to her.

"Oh...Jiri calm down will you…don't be all big brother on me all protective…I can take care of my self you know…just because you're my brother don't mean you can be like that ok?" Becky said to Jirius.

"All right Becky I'll try not to be so protective…but be careful please Becky we don't know what it does" Jirius said worried.

"Okay Jiri I'll be careful" Becky replied.

"Oh No" Becky said.

"WHAT?!!" Jirius and Daniel said.

"Something's wrong" Becky said then she disappeared.

"BECKY!!!!!" Jirius and Daniel cried out but Becky was already gone.

Eliza came down stairs when she heard this.

"What's going on?" she asked, "Where is Becky?"

"We don't know she is gone" Jirius said looking like he was about to cry at any moment.

"What do you mean?" Eliza asked.

Jirius and Daniel told her about the little crystal ball thing.

"What!! Daniel Sirius Potter what are you doing with something like that if you don't even know what it is?!!" Eliza yelled at them.

"I knew about it to Eliza" Jirius said.

"What?! Jirius Avesten Black why didn't you do some thing. Fine then you two can explain to your parents why Becky isn't here" Eliza said.

"Oh…"Daniel said.

"No" Jirius finished.

"Tell us what?" asked a voice,

"Ahhh" Daniel and Jirius screamed in fright.

"What's going on around here?" asked the same voice.

"Dad Becky disappeared?" Jirius said to him.

"What do you mean disappeared?" asked a man with messy black hair and bright green eyes with a lightening bolt scar on his fore head.

"Well Dad…I found this little crystal ball thingy it had writing on it…it said something like…Jirius what did it say?" Daniel asked.

"It said _'To see what you wish think it clear and choose wisely for this is one time only…this trip is two way for you must come back if not…you will change time the future and the past so once more I will say…Be careful for there are consciences'_

Ok" Jirius replied.

"How did you remember that?" Daniel said in awe.

"Um…Sirius do you know what they are talking about?" asked the man with messy black hair and bright green eyes and the lightening bolt scar on his fore head.

"No Harry I don't but I think that crystal ball thing sent Becky into the past" Sirius replied.

"Why do you think that Dad?" Jirius asked.

"Just because of well _you will change time the future and the past _that sort of speaks for its self" Sirius replied.

"You don't seem to worried Sirius" Harry commented.

"Harry that's because I know where my daughter is I also know that she is safe so there really isn't any need for me to be worried" Sirius replied.

"Sirius…where is Becky though?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah Uncle Sirius where is she? We already don't know where Rom is" Eliza said "Do you know where Dad is also?"

"Becky is in the past but she is fine…Rom is also all right…as for your dad his with Dumbledore talking about something" Sirius replied.

"All right" Daniel, Eliza and Jirius replied.

Becky was frightened she didn't know what was going on and didn't know where she was plus she dropped that stupid crystal thing and now she was falling…fast.

"Ahhhhhhh" Becky screamed as she fell from the sky.

"Ow ow ow ow…Ow" she cried as she fell through trees and cut her self on the branches.

'Where am I?' Becky thought to her self 'Where are Daniel and Jirius? Why can't I reach Jiri? We must be very far apart if I can't reach him. I have to get out of here' she thought determined.

"Owww" she cried "That hurt"

Becky was now crying her left arm was badly bleeding and her legs were aching not to mention the scratches on her arms, legs, face and hands.

'I have to keep going…I have to be strong…ok what was that? Its all right…probably just an animal' she thought getting scared 'Ow got to keep going…where are the guys when I need them…I want Daddy now…I feel like I'm going to faint no I've got to keep going…I've got to be brave…hey light…just a bit farther…a bit more…just a little bit…Yes…wait that's Hogwarts Castle…that means I was in the Dark Forest'

"I think I should go see Dumbledore to get my arm fixed…Yes…then I can rest" Becky said to her self.

Becky then walked to Hogwarts castle.

'Where would he be right now…Great…Nice time not to have a watch on Beck…Office yes I'll see if he is in his office…Owww…Damn my arm hurts…maybe I should go to Madam Pomfrey instead' she thought then walked to the hospital wing as best as she could.

"Hello…anyone here?" Becky asked entering the hospital wing.

"Yes who is there?" Madam Pomfrey asked coming from her office.

"Who are you?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Um…my name is Rebecca I've been to Hogwarts a couple times with my brother and my dad…can you please fix my arm it really hurt so do my legs" Becky replied.

"Yes all right…um what are you doing here though you can't be older then seven years old and how did you get all these scratches and cuts not to mention your arm it's broken and bleeding badly…What's your last name sweetie?" Madam Pomfrey asked while giving her a potion that would heal her broken arm and strapping her arm with a bandage.

"I fell from the sky after holding a crystal ball thingy and I landed in the Dark Forest I hurt myself when I fell but it got worse when I was trying to get out of the Forest…My last name is Black why?" Becky answered.

"Black…are you related to Sirius Black at all?" Madam Pomfrey asked while healing all the scratches and cuts.

"Yes he is my Daddy" Becky answered.

"But how he is only seventeen years old" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Daddy is not seventeen daddy is older…Oh oh" Becky said with a scared look on her face.

"What's the matter?" Madam Pomfrey questioned.

"I think the crystal thingy sent me to the past Madam Pomfrey" Becky said.

"Well them I think you should tell us what this crystal thingy as you call it looked like?" Professor Dumbledore said.

"Professor Dumbledore!!" Becky cried.

"Hello there um…I'm not sure what your name is little one" Dumbledore said.

"My name is Rebecca Black. I'm Sirius Black's daughter and twin sister to Jirius Black" Becky replied.

"Sirius Black is your father?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes he is. Do you want me to tell you about the crystal thingy?" Becky said.

"Yes please if you will" Dumbledore replied.

"Okay well it was a small round crystal ball as big as a golf ball and on the side was written something like _'To see what you wish think it clear and choose wisely for this is one time only…this trip is two way for you must come back if not…you will change time the future and the past so once more I will say…Be careful for there are consciences' _I think that's right" Becky said yawning.

"Oh I believe that was the time crystal it appears only once every hundred years…well Miss. Black I think you should stay her for tonight all right…well good night then" said Dumbledore then he left.

"Well Miss. Black you can sleep on this bed for tonight here drink this it's a dreamless sleep potion" Madam Pomfrey said handing it to her.

"Thank you…Good night" Becky said just before falling into a peaceful dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Children From The Future**_

Well, Well I haven't updated for ages I check how long but the Internet is not working at the present time, which is 12:25 on Thursday 23 of February 2006. Well I have not died people. And I am still very much alive. Obey donkey alber choky. Hehehe that is interesting okay I am stuck at home and I am **SICK** and I am extremely bored so I decided to type this up…I had to read what I had typed last time because I had forgotten what I had typed.

You know this is the first story I have ever done by just typing?

Hurray for me!

See **bellabrochol **one of my stories does not get written down first it just gets typed straight away…I actually think From one world to another in another time is heading this way…Err I mean it'll probably just be typed from now on! Yikes that sentence sounds horrid even IN my head!

Well after this gets put up I think I'll try to do more on The Punishments of Pranks.

**Hey 'Night send me an E-mail or give me a call some time will you?**

**My email address can be found in my Profile okay?**

**I can never seem to get a hold of you.**

Well thanks to **bellabrochol **and also to **Midnight **for reviewing Chapter one.

Anyways on wards to chapter the second!

Yes! The internet is working now…I'll post this now then…eh…

* * *

**The horrible Disclaimer that everyone must put up:**

Okay I don't own…And never will own these characters…Except for Becky, Rom, Jiri, Daniel and Eliza…Although if I…_(Trails of as she comes up with MANY different possible ways to own the Harry Potter characters…none that will ever actually work though)_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Two

'_Where am I?' _she wondered as she opened her eyes.

Then she remembered what happened the crystal…the forest…Hogwarts…Madam Pomfrey…Dumbledore…the past.

'_Oh…no'_

'_How will I get back?'_

"Ah…I see that you are awake little one" Dumbledore said with that twinkle in his eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore" Becky said.

"Yes?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"How will I get back home?"

"Well the time crystal sends people to another time for reasons such as…finding someone who has been sent to that time or to stop something that happened that shouldn't have happened" Dumbledore replied.

"O-k" Becky said she was now crying.

"Child now calm down" Dumbledore said trying to calm Becky down.

"Profess-or I wa-nt Ji-ri a-nd Dad-dy" Becky sobbed.

"There, there child well I can't get you back for you were sent here for a reason" Dumbledore said "But I think that I could help you out a little" he said his eyes twinkling more so then usual.

"Ho-w?" Becky asked her tears momentarily forgotten.

"Don't worry you'll know soon enough child" Dumbledore told her "Well I must be off now I believe that you will have some guests soon Goodbye Rebecca" Dumbledore said leaving the Hospital wing.

"Bye Professor Dumbledore" Becky called behind him.

"Now lets have a look at how you are today shall we?" Madam Pomfrey said bustling out of her office.

"How do you feel little Miss. Black hmm?" She asked.

"I feel alright my arm still hurts but thats all. I miss Ji-ri an-nd Dad-dd-dy and Har-rr-ry and Liza-a an-nd Uncle Re-emu-us I even miss Da-an and I-I don't know wher-ere Ro-o-om-mm-mie is" Becky cried the tears once again back.

"Hush now child calm down now it'll be alright" Madam Pomfrey said.

"How do you know!" Becky snapped at her.

"Well I never? Well you are most certainly Mr. Black's daughter" Madam Pomfrey said heading towards a young first year boy that had just come in with neon pink skin, bunny ears, four extra arms and was blowing green flames from his ears it appeared that hid hair had suffered as well as half of it had been removed and what was left was a horrible mess of purple straw which was burnt.

As Becky sat on the edge of the hospital bed a flicker of a smile appeared on her face as she watched Madam Pomfrey try to get rid of the bunny ears, extra arms, green flames and get rid of the pink state of the young first years skin before trying to fix the poor child's hair.

_'Well it is quite amusing now that I think about it' _She thought as she watched two purple bunny ears appear on Madam Pomfrey's head as she tried to get rid of the one's on the first year.

'_I'll have to tell Jiri about it when I get home'_ suddenly the small smile disappeared _'That is IF I ever do get back home'

* * *

_

_'It's so boring here'_

'_Why isn't anything happening?'_

'_Who would think that being in another time could be soooooooo boring'_

'_Great now I'm whining IN my head…not to mention talking to my self…I have to stop this'_

Becky shook her head trying to stop the annoyingness of her thoughts.

It seems that Madam Pomfrey had closed the curtains around the bed that she was in, and things had just gotten more boring after that.

'_Well then I guess I'll just have to find something to do on my own'_ she thought as she climbed off of the bed.

' _I thought Dumbledore said I would have some visitors' _Becky scoffed _'So much for that eh Ha that man shouldn't say things he doesn't mean'_

Once she had successfully escaped the _'Evil clutches of Madam Pomfrey'_ she went in search of something fun to do.

* * *

'_Isn't there ANYTHING interesting to do around here?' _she asked her self.

' I wonder where Daddy is…Madam Pomfrey did say that he was only seventeen in this time' 

'_I wonder what Daddy was like when he was seventeen and what about Uncle Remmie? I might meet Uncle Prongs while I am here…Daddy did say that Uncle Prongs looked similar to Harry but different I wonder HOW different… maybe being here won't be so bad after all'_

'_I'm still bored though'_

'_Hey! What are they doing?'_ she asked her self as she spotted four boys doing some spells in the corridor. Becky ducked behind a nearby statue and peered around it listening to what they were saying luckily she had good hearing thanks to her animagus form.

"I'm telling you it is very unlikely that this will work," said the boy with tawny hair to his shoulders.

'Hmm…he looks sort of like Uncle Remmie' 

"Oh come on Moony so what at least we gave it a good shot eh?" said the boy with long black hair tied in a ponytail at his neck.

'_Could that be Daddy? He looks like those pictures and he called that other boy Moony that's Uncle Remmie's nickname. Maybe it is them but what about those other boys?'_

"Oi! Wormtail come 'ere!" Called the same boy to the shortest member of them.

"Yeah Padfoot?" The short blonde asked.

"Go lay these Dungbombs in the places we discussed earlier okay?"

"Yeah okay" the blonde (Wormtail) said taking the Dungbombs from him.

"Good. Hey Prongs are you done with that yet?" he said to the last boy with messy black hair.

"Yup all done Pads!" came the reply.

'What! Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs!' 'Oh Merlin…I might get to meet Uncle Prongs…Wicked!' 

"Oi! Moony, Pads, Prongs get over here!" a voice interrupted her thoughts when she looked up she saw all for boy's in front of her.

"Err…Hi!" said Becky.

"Shesh the first years just keep getting smaller every year" said Prongs.

"Oi I'm not a first year I'm not even eight let alone eleven" Becky replied.

"What are you doing at Hogwarts then?" asked Moony.

"It's complicated you see I wa…" Becky started but was interrupted by a very angry Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh great _'Evil Madam Pomfrey' _has found me" she muttered to herself under her breath.

"I thought I told you to stay put. Why doesn't any one ever listen to their elders any more?" she said.

"Do you actually want an answer to that or was just that a rhetorical question?" Becky asked innocently.

'Shesh! Well if looks could kill then I'd certainly be six feet under' 

'_Hey well at least someone finds this all very amusing'_ Becky thought whilst being practically dragged away by _'Evil of Madam Pomfrey' _as she turned around to look at the Marauders that had extremely amused expressions upon their faces.

* * *

Okay it's not quite as long as the last chapter but…It is better then nothing though I hope that you enjoy this chapter It is 1,494 Words long it doesn't seem like much at all does it?

I'd type more but I need some Panadol or something right now my head is pounding.

Well read and Review please so I know wether to continue or not…

Bye

_Becky Silver Black_


End file.
